Companies, government entities, or other types of organizations often utilize databases hosted on remote database servers to store records of information to provide easy access or other desired user experiences. Some of the stored records may contain personal, sensitive, or otherwise restricted information. For example, a financial website can store records of customer names, social security numbers, addresses, phone number, birthdays, or other personal information. Malware software and/or hackers frequently target the databases hosted on such remote database servers for unauthorized access to such restricted information.